<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joker Gets Honey, A Free Browser Add-On by jokersforkliftlicense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755423">Joker Gets Honey, A Free Browser Add-On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokersforkliftlicense/pseuds/jokersforkliftlicense'>jokersforkliftlicense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joker Gets A/An X [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not sponsored, honey browser addon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokersforkliftlicense/pseuds/jokersforkliftlicense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that you can save 2 yen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Capitalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Joker Gets A/An X [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joker Gets Honey, A Free Browser Add-On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello boyfriend Akechi, what are you doing today?"</p><p>"Why, boyfriend Joker, I'm buying this miscellaneous item on Azazon! It's 250,000 yen, which seems reasonable for," he begins, looking at the high-powered gun on screen and tabbing away, "items I'm allowed to... buy."</p><p>"Silly boyfriend Akechi," Joker replied, wrapping his huge muscular cool arm around his shoulder, "why are you spending that much on your online purchase when you could be using Honey?" Akechi looks directly into the camera.</p><p>"But, boyfriend Joker who I love very much and am not planning to murder in cold blood later in the story, what is Honey?" </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>"The thing you said."</p><p>"Oh. 'What is Honey?'"</p><p>"No, before that."</p><p>"Boyfriend Joker who I love very much?"</p><p>"Hmm," Joker hums. "My bad. Anyway, Honey is a free browser add-on for desktop internet browsers that scrapes the internet for coupon codes and automatically applies them. People save millions of yen a year using this one simple button." Akechi looks wide-eyed in surprise, again directly to camera, until Joker looks away. Then a strange look of bloodlust comes across him.</p><p>"But how much is this service, boyfriend Joker?" he asks, gritting his teeth as he imagines his boyfriend's brains splattered across the floor of the interrogation room in like, two weeks time.</p><p>"That's the best part! It's free! So there's no reason not to use it."</p><p>"Thank you, boyfriend Joker! I will use Honey on this 250,000 yen purchase." He clicks the button. "Oh. It couldn't find anything."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>A sound came from downstairs, as Makoto walked into the attic. "Hey, sorry, I'm here too. I got put in the tags by accident so instead of just changing the metadata, I'm inexplicably here at the end."</p><p>Joker nodded. "That's fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>